livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Seuss' ABC
Dr. Seuss's ABC is the first Dr. Seuss Living Book and it was the tenth Living Books PC CD-Rom from 1995, and now it was based on the 1963 story-book. Released on September 18, 1995. Story The story isn't exactly too much a plot as it is Icabod and Izzy going through the alphabet and starting what begins with each letter. The click points mainly comprise of them stating what else begins with each letter, and occasionally there is a musical click point. The running gag in the story is a fast yellow Zed named "Qunituple-Question-Mark", who keeps his name a secret until the third-last page of the book. Plot The ABC Was A Tricky Book Even The A To Z Was A Way To ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Quotes :Goo Goo Googles: Greta give me a great gift. :walks, and Goo Goo Googles shakes the gift, then the Grinch saw Goo Goo Googles, and the Grinch grabbed the gift :'Goo Goo Googles': The Grinch grabbed my gift. :'Girl': Greedy guy. :'I': A is for apple. :eats the apple :I': The alligator ate my apple. :Alligator': Sorry. :I': E is for earth. :'Boy: a big bubble, then popping Boy, that was big. :baby cries :'Barber': ''a bow on Bow? :baby continues crying :'Barber': ''the bow off No bow. :Icabod: What else begins with V? :Izzy: Volleyball. :both begin playing volleyball, then bouncing around the screen, then falling on the head, then came disappearing Characters * Icabod * Izzy * Quintuple-Question-Mark the Zed (running gag) *The Nine Guys in New Neckties *The Guy in the Nightshirt *Norman the Guy with the Big Nose *Oscar and Otis the Ostrich *The Orange Owl *The Pajamas Pink Painter *The Policeman *Peter Pepper and Pooch *Papa *Quick Queen Quinella of Quincy and her Quacking Quacker-oo *Rosy Robin Ross and Rupert *Silly Sammy Slick *The 10 Tired Turtles on the Tuttle-tuttle Tree *Uncle Ubb *Vera Violet Vinn *Willy Waterloo *Warren Wiggins *Waldo Woo *Nixie Knox *The Extra Fox with the Axe *The Double-Extra Fox *Young Yolanda Yorgenson *The Yawning Yellow Yak *The Zizzer-zazzer-zuzz * Harriet the Hen in the Hat * The Elephant * The Hungry Horse * Aunt Annie and Albert * The Mumbling Mice * Little Lola Lopp * The Lazy Lion * The Kitten * The Kangaroos * The Guy Kicking a Kettle * The King * Jerry Jordan * Fiff the Fiffer-feffer-feff * Ernie the Guy with the Big Ear * Emily the Bird with the Egg * David Donald Doo * David Donald Doo's Daddy * The Duck-dog * Clyde the Camel on the Ceiling * The Barber * The Bumble-bee * The Barber's Baby * Greta and Gus * The Guy in the Goo-goo Goggles and his Grandfather's Grasshopper *The Cat in the Hat (cameo) *The Grinch (cameo) *Iota (cameo) Pages of Letters *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 *25 *26 Mini-games * Icabod & Izzy's Alphabet Song Trivia * Most of the dialogue is spoken either alliteratively or in rhyme. *When Izzy says that Acrobat begins with A, an acrobat doesn't appear on the screen. Instead, she does something acrobatic herself. *While Ichabod was given his name in the original book, Izzy wasn't going to have a name until this software. * Other than [[The New Kid on the Block|''The New Kid on the Block]], this is the only other Living Books game where most of the interaction comes from clicking on the text. *Page 1 is the only letter in the alphabet which only features just Icabod and Izzy. *From this title to Arthur's Reading Race, a Living Books Sampler was integrated into each product and the "A Random House/Broderbund Company Limited" byline uses a cleaner font. This byline is also used in the second Living Books Sampler. *It has been founded on Adventure Workshop: Preschool 1st Grade. *In the alphabet sing-along song, there's a hidden Easter egg by clicking, in order, S, E, C, R, E again and T, right after Icabod and Izzy sing the alphabet song. A man in a purple sweater appears and sings the first line of the beautiful alphabet song. * When Queen Quinella's queen shoes turned to ballet pointed shoes, she loved them and danced ballet on them. * When the mouse clicks on the big rock, it plays Rock-n-Roll music and Icabod and Izzy join in dancing to the music. After the music is done playing, Icabod calls the big rock a "Rock-n-roll Rock". * In a prototype version of this game in the first sampler that was found on The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, there were no differences from the real game besides by having no music or sound (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and having a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book. * This is the first Living Books game (until D.W. the Picky Eater) to support MHK files. * You leave the book when Izzy says, "Okay. Come back and play again soon!". * This Living Books game contains "ABC" instead of page numbers. *This Living Books CD-ROM marks the first time The Cat in the Hat (from the book of the same name) makes a cameo. (He can be seen if you click on the first C as part of "C........c.......C" on page 3.) Demos *Just Grandma & Me *Arthur's Teacher Trouble *The Tortise & The Hare *The New Kid On The Block *Ruff's Bone *Little Monster At School *Arthur's Birthday *Harry & The Haunted House *The Berenstain Bears Get In a Fight Category:Living Books Games